Moments in Time
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Just small glimpses of thoughts. Just Tiny snippets of our lives. Just Moments in time
1. Chapter 1

**Moments in Time: Volume 1**

 **I just watched RWBy volume 1 again at AMC eastridge. It was really fun and enjoyed it a lot! I wanted to get back slowly into writing some RWBY. Here are some small segments to add certain things to the Volume.**

 **The parts won't have a story connected into it. Think of them as just small moments.**

 **Also, Don't expect my usual Tragedy. I'm not trying out any 'major' themes here. Just writing some small ideas in my head.**

 **Shopping**

Ruby stared at the picture of the new dust bullet. She dropped by a shop to pick up a copy of Weapon Magazine. It looked so cool! The new design was supposed to resemble the shredder rounds that the Atlas military employed against armored grim.

But, instead of just exploding into shrapnel, it added small packets of red dust as well. This made the explosion pack twice the punch! Oh, she wanted to order a few clips so bad. But, to her dismay, it was still a prototype and not to be sold to the public.

Well...

She could make her own. She was certain her dad wouldn't approve. Yang probably would be cautious. But, maybe if she got her uncle in on it, maybe she could go grab some of those shredder rounds. She was in a dust shop already, so she could probably just grab some red dust and...

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned to see weird guy, in a black suit, holding a sword.

 _What was this?_

 **Potential**

When she first saw him, she saw he had potential. Not as a fighter. Not as a warrior. Not even as a leader.

But as a friend.

Pyrrha has a _lot_ of friends. Or people who called themselves that. They said they were friends. Said they knew her. But, she really didn't knew them. Or, at least, she used to. Her old sparring partners, and childhood friends drifted away. They all walked away. Or moved away. She tried to keep them close.

But, reporters and fan would push _them_ away as they tried to be _friends_ with her.

So, she didn't have a lot of friends.

When she first arrived, she smiled politely to onlookers. She responded nicely to new fans and new people. They all had the same look on their eyes. Appreciation. Respect. They talked about themselves. Tried to build themselves up as strong, powerful, and so on. All these things blurred after a while. It was strange, and sad. Because, she always felt that they never saw _her_.

Never genuine.

That's why she was drawn to the sound of laughter. The sound of small talk and a pair laughing. She saw a small girl in a red cloak and a blonde with some light armor. The laughed and talked as they entered.

Normal.

It was a rare sight for Pyrrha. Seeing two people, walking side by side, talking. She couldn't help but smile. She couldn't help but watch. She couldn't help but feel jealous.

She wanted _normal_.

Then the girl left, saying she had to leave. Some part of her was excited at the chance. But, some part of her held her back.

The boy sighed, looking dejected. He said something out loud to no one in particular. Yet, those words echoed in her ears.

" _Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to."_

Then the thought rang in her ears.

Potential.

 **Genius vs Insane**

There was a fine line between crazy and genius. There was a really small line. She crossed between them every day. She walked on the line every single day. She'd probably walk on it forever.

Much to Ren's annoyance.

But, to Nora's enjoyment.

Nora loved that line. She loved it because it was the same line that Ren and her walked together, hand in hand. Ren was her perfect foil. On the outside, she was the excitable one. Ren was the dejected one. Nora was the one to produce a lot of energy. And Ren was the calm stable pillar holding her together. She liked it like that. She loved it like that.

It made them feel _together_.

In a metaphorical way of course.

On the inside, they were still a foil. Nora always believed she was a good observer. She always believed Ren was very passionate. She could tell things about people, read the situation very well. And there was nothing that could deter Ren, if he set his mind to it.

Sometimes, Ren was the Genius and She was insane. And sometimes it was the opposite.

Never, in her life, did she believe someone would embody both at the same time.

But she found it in her fearless leader.

The plan he came up straddled the lane between genius and insanity. And she as loving it, as she soared upwards in the air. His partner, Pyrrha, gave Nora a great push up. Jaune wanted her to nail that damn scropion in the cavern.

Oh she would, after she finished flying up.

Nora liked this plan.

It was something fast, and dynamic. Crazy, but strategic. Something only a person who was between being a genius and an insane person.

Nora smiled.

Time to go.

She flicked her hammer and pulled the trigger. She raced down.

To be honest, she liked working with Jaune and Pyrrha. Maybe they could all be on the same team.

Then they could all walk the line together, forever.

 **Just part 1. Extremely small and short**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi,**

 **I am sorry to say that this story has been marked as "Up for Adoption." You may take the premise and use it at your whim. However, this is not the end for me writing or attempting to write a full length RWBY story.**

 **If you liked this story and are Want to see me write a full length RWBY story, please go to the poll and select some options!**

 **Cheers**

 **Tenchi**

 **Preview of an Upcoming one shot (short one)**

 **Will be written in the 20 truths style (Old style that was popular)**

 **1\. Aftermath**

She tried to rest. She really did. But every time she closed her eyes, every time she day dreamed, every time she did... anything, she saw it. The arrow flying. She heard it. The gasps and chocking. She felt it. The pain.

Ruby sat up in her bed. She pushed herself into a sitting position and hugged her knees.


End file.
